No Day But Today
by plentysaid
Summary: Ianto is scared about leaving Jack; Jack is scared of being left alone, they both need to spend time together, so a little retreat in France should be just what they need... Mentions of sex...


**No Day but Today**

_There's only us; there's only this  
Forget regret or life is yours to miss  
No other road no other way  
No day but today_

_There's only now; there's only here  
Give in to love; or live in fear  
No other path; no other way  
No day but today  
_

Jack woke with a start. He hated being plagued with nightmares about his young lover. He shook them off – they couldn't happen. They wouldn't happen while he was around and he intended to be around for a hell of a long time. He had already made the mistake of leaving him once before and that didn't work out too well for Ianto. The young man was a wreck and Jack hated the affect leaving him had on him.

He could feel Ianto's arms wrapped around his stomach, he was still asleep, luckily. He turned to look at the sleeping body next to him. When Ianto slept, he looked so precious and fragile. Sometimes Jack had ideas... Selfish ones, but they would keep Ianto safe. Taking him away to a safe-house, in the middle of nowhere. Just letting him live a life away from Torchwood and sometimes, although it pained Jack to think about it: a life away from him. Jack Harkness was a dangerous person to be around. Especially to love.

Ianto was starting to rouse from his sleep. He could feel Jack's soft breath hitting his face. He snuggled up more into the pillow, fighting away the dream he had about Jack. About him being alone. Left because Ianto wouldn't have enough time to live and love him. However much he hated the fact he was in love with the Captain; being in love with an immortal scared him more.

Of course, he knew Jack could have the pick of anyone if he really wanted. But the initial thought that he was leaving Jack alone again after he had been abandoned so many times by various people and aliens petrified him. Ianto had to watch Jack after Toshiko and Owen had died. How he tried to be strong for Gwen and himself. Then, when he thought Ianto had gone home, he broke down. Needing the vital parts of his team back. Needing his family and ultimately, his son and daughter (as he saw them) back.

Remembering those hard nights, Ianto let out a haggard sob. Within seconds, Jack had the younger man in his arms. "Are you okay? Ianto. Talk to me."

"'m fine Jack. Just. Just... Nothing." Ianto looked up at the blue eyes; he could see the concern shining through.

"Obviously something. You wanna tell me? What happened in that brain of yours?"

"I..." Ianto sighed, Jack wouldn't drop it. Not after last time and the nightmares that came for weeks and weeks after he went to visit his dad's grave and he was tormented by memories from his childhood. "I had a dream... More of a nightmare."

Jack gestured for him to continue. "You... Well, I died and you were all alone. I just saw you and... I... You can't be left like that. And I know. I just know. That I'm going to die and leave you, Jack."

"Don't speak like that Ianto." Jack cut him off with a kiss.

"How about we take a weekend out? Just you and me... Maybe go to France or somewhere like that?" Jack enquired. To take Ianto's mind off everything, he deemed the younger man needed a break; Jack wanted at least one whole rift-free weekend with him.

"Yeah?" Ianto didn't look too convinced, Jack rarely had time to spend with him, and when he did, like this week, it would just be sex occasionally. Jack nodded, pulling the younger man onto his chest, cradling him.

"Yeah. This weekend?"

"But, Jack... The rift..."

"... Can live one weekend without us two there. Besides, Gwen and Rhys can look after it."

"Are you sure?" Jack nodded.

"I leave the booking and everything in your gorgeous, capable hands." Jack smiled, kissing Ianto's knuckles.

***

Ianto had chosen a nice little villa just outside of Paris. It had a gorgeous view from the balcony, a pool and a little vineyard not a five minute walk up the road. As the pair got out of the taxi, Jack wolf-whistled at the accommodation.

"Merci," Ianto said to the driver, handing him the fare. He waved the driver off. "Now. Shall we?" Jack grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." Entering with their bags, Ianto took them to the bedroom, jack followed hastily. As soon as the bags were on the floor. Jack pressed himself tight up against Ianto, kissing him passionately. Ianto's hands shot straight into Jack's hair, pulling him closer. Jack hoisted Ianto up into his arms, Ianto throwing his legs around Jack's waist, continued kissing until they reached the bed; Jack crawled on the bed, still clutching onto Ianto. When Ianto's back hit the bed, he moved his hands from Jack's shoulders and started undoing his shirt. Jack in unison, was undoing Ianto's trousers, trying to get his hand in between the fabric. Ianto groaned into another sloppy kiss.

Moving their hips together, Jack started undressing the younger man. He had decided it was all about him tonight and whatever he wanted, he would get. Throwing Ianto's shirt away from them, he started straddling his hips. Kissing down his body, sucking on the crevice of his neck, he continued on Ianto's trousers, throwing his belt aside, whipping himself in the motion with the buckle. It hurt, but he didn't care.

He licked patterns around Ianto's navel, following the thin line of hair leading into his boxers with his tongue. He looked up at Ianto with licentious eyes, grinning as he peeled away the skin-tight (no doubt worn on purpose) underwear. Underneath it, Ianto was as hard as a rock. Jack took him in his mouth, almost taking all of him in, sucking slowly, and lavishing the head, making Ianto buck his hips hard into Jack's mouth. He smiled around Ianto's cock, knowing just how to bring the younger man off fast. But he didn't want to do that. He wanted to take his time – make this feel so good for Ianto.

Ianto's hands reached into Jack's soft hair, rubbing the sides. He loved this. He loved how Jack looked after him like this. Always so abundant when he felt like Ianto needed it. Ianto hissed in pleasure as the older man started stroking and squeezing his balls; a slicked up finger (and Ianto wonders how it got lubed up) entered Ianto. Jack's mouth left Ianto's cock, with a small pop. Ianto moaned as the soft, wet heat had disappeared, instead however, being replaced by Jack's hand.

"You are wearing too many clothes." Ianto stated. "We are going to have to do something about that." Despite being violated and in heaven, Ianto went to move to take the clothes off the older man.

"Nope. Tonight is your night." Jack entered a second finger, making Ianto moan and forget what he was initially doing. He started sucking on Ianto's hip bone, listening to the younger man purr. He knew how Ianto loved that.

"Jack..." he moaned. Ianto's moans were going straight to Jack's extremely hard and needing cock.

"Yes? What do you want?" Jack's hand sped up over his dick, making the younger man moan more. He started scissoring his fingers at the same speed – Ianto was fucking himself on Jack's hand, moaning erotically. He slowed down again, thinking Ianto was getting to close to the edge.

"Please... I need you in me." Jack thought Ianto would never ask. He removed his hands. Ianto moaned at the loss of Jack's hands. Speedy as ever, he threw his clothes off, trying not to rip anything. As soon as he was naked, he grabbed a condom out of his bag, ripping it open with his teeth, he rolled it on. Ianto lifted his legs, spreading them wide as the older man crawled onto the bed. The tip of his cock met Ianto's tight entrance. He pushed inside him slowly, eyes staying on the younger man as he scrunched his face up, mouth open in a perfect "o", pleasure shining through his face.

Jack started up a rhythm, slow, but building up. On every inward thrust, Ianto met Jack's. The pair eliciting groans. Jack sped up. He was close. He shifted Ianto's position so he was now lying face down on the bed. Cock trapped between his body. Ianto groaned; Jack knew what Ianto wanted at the moment. He didn't need to say it; Jack just knew. He was thrusting harder and deeper – hitting Ianto's prostate on every thrust. Jack could feel Ianto tighten around him. The moaning getting louder. His name being whispered, faster and faster under his breath.

"Jack... Come inside me. _Now_." Jack's body convulsed, thrusting in once more, he shot his load into the condom, kissing down Ianto's back and whispering his name as he did so. He pulled out, tying and throwing the condom aside, he turned Ianto over, his dick was wet, still hard. Jack looked down.

"What do you want?" Kissing Ianto sloppily.

"Suck me off, Jack. Please." Jack grinned, kneeling in between his legs and taking Ianto's beautiful cock into his mouth for the second time this evening. It didn't take long before Ianto was thrusting up, deep into Jack's mouth, holding onto the bed sheets for dear life as his orgasm was approaching.

Jack started humming around Ianto, the younger man moaning and panting, trying to get the words out, "Jack... Gonna..." he shot his load in Jack's mouth, muttering his name repeatedly. Jack swallowed Ianto's seed, moving himself up to the younger man, still coming down from his high. He laid kisses all over his cheeks and lips, before Ianto reciprocated the kiss, tasting himself on Jack's tongue.

"Sleep?" Jack asked, pulling Ianto close to him, finding the edge of the covers, and throwing them haphazardly over them. Ianto's eyes flickered shut, pressing one final kiss on Jack's mouth.

***

Waking up, he felt weird, like he didn't belong where he was. It wasn't the fact that he was in a different country that did it, either. It was something different. He felt almost relieved, and at the same time scared. He saw Jack's sleeping body, placing a kiss on his forehead, he got out of bed and started to unpack, getting things ready for the weekend. Ianto had arranged a wine tasting session for today – an opportunity not to be missed, then later on a meal in a lovely restaurant with an amazing view of the Eifel Tower.

Then on Sunday, a trip up the Eifel Tower and around Notre dame. A childhood fantasy coming true.

Their weekend passed by quickly. Ianto was saddened that they had to leave so soon and wished he had more time alone with Jack. But, alas, he thought, back to aliens and the occasional fumble in the hub when there was time. Jack didn't seem too impressed that their weekend was as short as it was either. He had seen Paris so many times, it was still a beautiful place, but to him, Ianto was more beautiful. Jack had deemed to keep Ianto alive for as long as possible.


End file.
